Moments to remember
by Evelyn Dark
Summary: There are some moments in your life time that you just can't forget. The times with your family, with your friends, with your companion, with your pet, even with a stranger. Those times are what you should cherish the most.
1. Secret Ingredient Part 1

Secret Ingredient

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this Evelyn Dark speaking I just thought of this just randomly when I was cleaning my house. Don't ask me how I came up with this when I was cleaning the house totally random. Well anyway to the disclaimer**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia okay…..**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**I seriously need a muse hmmm…. Maybe Yuan would be glad enough to do it for me…. eyes glint with mischief ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cough cough dang need to practice well on to the story.**

_**Author Note-**_

_**The Secret Ingredient **_

"It's…. so… freaking….. COLD," exclaimed the dual swordsman. He started to jump around on his feet to try and warm up. The white haired half-elf next to him looked at his brunette friend and just shook his head in disappointment. The small party just kept treading by the brunette and ignored his complaint. After realizing that his friends were going to leave him behind he jumped up and ran after them slowing down to their pace when he caught up.

The harsh winds and snow blew into the right sides, like an invisible force pushing them to left as if to tell them to go there. The small group were stranded on the winter land because of some type of explosion erupting into their rehairds making them crash into this desolated land. The rehairds were damaged, but nothing that couldn't be repaired. So that is how they came to this place battling the winds as they marched to Flanoir.

The small pinked haired girl stopped and looked to the West totally entranced with what laid there. The group didn't stop not noticing that one of their comrades had stopped except for one red headed swordsman.

"Hmmmm….. Wha cha ya looking at my cute little pink bud," the red headed swordsman said with hearts in his eyes. That caught all of the parties attention, and turned around see why the pinked haired girl stopped.

"…." was all the reply that came from the girl. The red haired swordsman raised an eye brow. He simple went behind the ax girl and looked in the direction she was. He squinted his eyes to see what she saw. All that he could see was just a bunch of snow and a crumpled form in the snow; other than that nothing else…..wait crumpled form. The red head's eyes widen and that got everyone to wonder he saw.

"Zelos, what did you see," the white haired mage asked. Zelos just turned around and gave a big cheesy grin. Zelos eyes just popped with hearts in them.

"Why, just a couple of hunnies waiting for me, of course," Zelos said with exhilaration. The mage just sighed, at the unbelievable thing the guy could say.

"Hey Genis," the brunette said to the white haired mage.

"Yeah, Lloyd," Genis said.

"Is it possible for people to see mirages in the tundra regions," Lloyd asked Genis.

"Oh Lloyd, that hurt really," Zelos squealed with his head down in disappointment. "Fine then it makes you feel any better that's not what I saw, isn't that right Presea." The group turned to the pink haired girl waiting for her to say something.

"There is a life form in that direction, possibility of survival without aid is 25 out of 100," Presea said impassively. Everyone just looked at each other to see if anyone would say anything, they were surprised for the purple ninja to say something first.

"Well than, what are we waiting for lets go help out that person thing," said the ninja.

"Yeah, I agree with Sheena we should help out that person, we can't just let the person die out there," said the blonde chosen , " if we do then what was the purpose going on the regeneration journey, it was to save people's lives right, well then come on." With that said the blonde chosen of Sylverant made her way to the form of the body. Unfortunately for her she was going the wrong way, but gratefully someone spoke out to tell her.

"Ummmm… Colette, hate to tell you this but the person is the other way," Lloyd hollered to the blonde; Colette stopped in her tracks and turned around blushing, the rest of the party just sweat dropped. So now the team was making their way to the direction of the unconscious form in the snowy waste land.

Once they came upon the place where the unconscious form they were met with disaster. Everywhere there were craters and boulders strewn everywhere. The snow was trampled, bits of red snow all over the place. Once they got to the unconscious form; everyone gasped at what they saw. There on the hoary floor was none other than…………

_**Author notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**hahahahahahahahahah cough hack dang I still need practice on my Mithos laugh. Its killer. **

**I'm so evil I just love doing cliff hangers on people but I hate it when they do it to me. Specially on movies, they just have to put the commercials right when it gets to the good part. I hate suspense. Anyway your probable wondering when this is well its after the Altessa accident no doubt. **

**Anyway unuff with me talking I'll try to get the second chapter done and it probable be the last but hey this is me I like to stretch it, and another excuses for me to get it done later. **

_**Secrete Ingredient **_

_Death can come quickly or it can come slowly and painfully. The horror that comes with it, is nothing but the natural law of life for mortals. Everyone dies, but that doesn't mean you can't fight for the right to live._

_Evelyn Dark: hello this chapter has been edited on June 30, 2008. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. xD_


	2. Secret Ingredient Part 2

Secret Ingredient Part Two

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this is Evelyn Dark and I'm giving you Part two of Secret Ingredient. Doesn't that title make you wonder; well you might find out in this chapter what it means. :D Oh and I finally got Yuan to be my muse. YO MUSE COME OVER HERE.**

_**Yuan: **_**My name is not muse.**

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** your name is muse now, got it.**

_**Yuan:**_** …**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**don't you dot dot dot me mister…….. just do the disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia (thank heavens) but does own the plot and story ( may who ever be in the story have the Goddess Martel rest their soul in peace.)**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**more like pieces Well anyway hope you enjoy it. :D**

_**Author Note-**_

_**Secret Ingredient: Part Two**_

Everyone in the party just stared in horror at the sight before them. They all wondered how this person they new could be beaten and left for dead. He was adorned with deep gashes and burnt marks all over him. The cause of the explosion was now clear on where it came from. His once clean cloths were torn and burned. Even his hair was a mess, colored red from his blood. His face was pale white and his lips were turning blue, the sight made some of them look away.

Everyone was shocked silent, in till one of them took the courage to speak.

"What happened," was all that came out of the blue haired man. With his shackles tight to his wrist he looked appalled. Lloyd just couldn't stop looking he was sad and angry, angry that this happened to him. He shook his head, and kneeled down to see if he had a pulse. He closed his eyes and put his hand to the man's neck; he felt a slight slow pulse _**Bump ……. Bump……. Bump ….. **_

Lloyds eyes snapped open, his eyes filled with joy and hope. He quickly got up turned to the Professor.

"Professor Raine, he's still alive you need to help him can't you heal him," the teen shouted with determination.

"Even if I could heal him we need to get him to Flanoir fast so we could get him back to his normal temperature, or he'll die of the cold. But as I said if, he is still out enemy and if we leave him here we won't have to deal with him." Said Raine in a cold/quite tone. Lloyd just got angrier by the professor's words.

"We can't just leave him here to die; he may be our enemy but he did help us out a lot like when Colette was sick he told us were we could go to find information on the cure. And like I said back in Sybak I still trust him. Please Professor you have to save him." Lloyd shouted in the beginning but ended in a soft whisper. Raine just sighed in defeat might as well give up considering that speech; if she tried to persevere more the rest of the group would be on Lloyd's side anyway. And she knew there were other reasons to why he wanted to save him.

Without a word she kneeled down to the unconscious man and whispered a enchantment. With her rod above the mans heart a greenish-silver wisp of energy came out of the rod healing the man. Slowly but yet quickly all of his injuries were healed. Raine got up and turned to Lloyd. Lloyd just gaped at what the professor did.

"Well, are you just going to stand gap there or are you going to caring him to Flanoir so he doesn't die," Raine said with a cold toned yet with a hint of warmth toward her pupil. Lloyd was still shocked till he remember the dying form on the ground, Lloyd smiled big and wide.

"I knew you had it in you Professor, well anyone mind helping me pick him up. Because damn it I'm definitely not going to risk my back being snapped in half for him," Lloyd hollered to the group. Colette smiled she walked up to the cataleptic form and picked him up with ease. Lloyd and the men in the group stepped back in shock still not used to the chosen's strength.

"Thanks a lot Colette," said the sarcastic mage. The blonde turned around with one hand keeping the mercenary aloft and smiled big , "Your welcome, Genis." The Genis gave a subjugated sighed, Colette can be such a blonde sometimes. With those words said the party made their trek to Flanoir at a more faster pace, well more like running for you lives in this case Kratos Aurions life.

Soon after a half an hour they finally made it to their destination. With great hast they made their way to the doctor in Flanoir. With people still in line; they quickly made their way to the door with occasionally malicious glares, and some sympathetic glances if they caught the cataleptic man in the blonde's hand.

The doctor was looking over one of his patients; with the mans gray hair and glasses he seemed quite focused on the clip board he had in his hand. About to write something on the piece of paper, a brunette man burst threw the door breathing heavily. More people started to file into the small house. If the doctor could remember these were the same people who came when the dwarf, Altessa, was gravely injured. When the dual swordsman started to catch his breath, if the doctor could remember his name was Lloyd, he spoke up.

"You ….have to… help us…. this man is…. dieing," Lloyd said with short breaths. Then Colette came over and put down the mercenary onto the small bed onto the side. The sight of the man condition caught his attention, clearly he had been healed recently the man apparently was in a fight and left for dead out in the brutal cold weather outside.

"Hmmmm….. I see… well you have done a good job on healing his injuries, obviously he needs to be kept in a very warm room to stabilize his temperature to a normal suitable temperature," with that alleged the doctor turned around back to his previous patient. Lloyd was about yell at him, but Raine shushed him.

"Lloyd lets go the inn and do as the doctor told us" Raine whispered and with that understood the team made their way to the inn, Colette picked Kratos yet again, but with two hands, and followed the rest to the inn.

With the money paid for the stay at the inn the party gathered around to were Colette situated Kratos on to the bed.

"All right everyone, Colette, Sheena, Zelos, and Regal you go get some blankets to keep Kratos's body heat from escaping even more," Raine said the group nodded and made their way to get the blankets. Raine turned to Genis, "Genis, you and Presea get some warm water, and Lloyd and I will keep watch of Kratos, okay." Presea nodded impassive and Genis looked to Presea and nodded blushingly.

Lloyd had a chair near were Kratos was laid. With his elbows propped up to his legs, his head rested on his fisted hands. Raine looked at the sight before her, she hoped that everything would be ok, even if she was the one who thought of the idea of leaving Kratos out there to die.

Lloyd was worried for Kratos's life, he wasn't even sure if the mercenary could pull it threw. Just then Sheena and the others with the blankets came in and piled the blankets on to Kratos. Raine came over to move the blankets in a more suitable way then the others did. Zelos walked over to the mercenaries side and looked down on the sleeping forms face.

"You know he still looks scary even when he's sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew how to sleep with his eyes open," The red headed chosen said. Everyone just glared at him, and Zelos flinched at his comrades edginess. "Whoa, well some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "Oh would you shut up, you stupid chosen," Sheena yelled at Zelos. " Both of you shut up," hollered Raine as Genis and Presea came back with the warm water.

What they both saw was one red faced Raine, one shocked face of Sheena, and one cowering figure of Zelos. Genis about laughed at the sight. Lloyd on the end near Kratos's bed seemed to have not heard the shouting triplet. With his impassive face looking down at the sleeping form of Kratos, he seemed deep into thought. Genis thought it was about time to announce both, Presea and his arrival with the warm water.

"Hey Raine, were do you want Presea and me to put the water?" Genis asked the red faced Raine. Raine turned around to the two with the water and told them to set them over somewhere.

" And Genis, it's Presea and I not Presea and me," Raine scolded Genis. That was about time when Lloyd realized everyone was in the room. Lloyd catching that talk sniggered.

"Hey Genis, aren't you suppose to be the smart one of us," Genis turned around to Lloyd and fumed at what the dual swordsman said "Shut it, Lloyd" Regal smiled at the two teens, Lloyd laughing at Genis and Genis being mad at Lloyd for laughing at him. It was good for Lloyd to get his mind of Kratos's current state at the moment.

_**Author Note-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**What do you think of this chapter. It's a lot more longer than the last one for sure. I hope you like it. I have nothing else to say but … please review I like review a lot. Next chapter I definitely should be able to finish Secrete Ingredient. **

_**Yuan: **_**You lied.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**What?**

_**Yuan: **_**You lied when you said they might find out what the title **_**Secret Ingredient **_**meant.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**key word might, so technically I didn't.**

_**Yuan: **_**But you did imply.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**shut it Muse.**

_**Yuan: **_**My name isn't Muse.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Whatever, well cya later.**

_**Secret ingredient Part 3**_

_Let there be hope for those who struggle for survival. Help can come from the most unlikely ways._

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited June 30, 2008. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. :D_


	3. Secret Ingredient Part 3

Secret Ingredient part Three

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this Evelyn Dark, and this is the last part of the Secret Ingredient. Well muse do the disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**how many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't muse.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**like I said the last chapter your name is now muse for the rest of this story. Shesh I'm definitely getting you replaced your so whiney. Do the disclaimer muse.**

_**Yuan: **_**…. Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia , but she does own this story and the plot.**

_**Evelyn Dark**_**: …………………. I forgot my line takes out flash cards with lines on it, and flips threw them ah ha found it ……… On to the fic!!**

_**Secret Ingredient: Part Three**_

Everyone was on the edges of their seats, waiting for any sign of the mercenaries recovery. Even with the occasional noises that came out of his mouth did they jump from their seats and finding the man only still sleeping on the bed; then flop down in their seats in disappointment. No one dared sleep that night in fear something might happen to the mercenary. Finally one got up and got the courage to take a nap.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I need my beauty sleep," Zelos said with a yawn, "well good night my gorgeous hunnies, and … other guys," Zelos plopped to floor and fell asleep instantly. Raine got up from the floor and turned to everyone else.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I will follow suit like Zelos, exerting ourselves isn't a good thing, I think Kratos will be fine if we all take a nice yawns nap," with that said the Professor laid down on the floor and went to sleep. Everyone followed suit as the professor and Zelos did and went to sleep the except for Lloyd he still sat near Kratos's bed side staring blankly at the wall. Colette came over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd shouldn't you sleep, you look tired; I'm sure Kratos wouldn't mind you taking a little nap," Colette said worriedly about Lloyd state. Lloyd looked up from his staring spot and smiled reassuringly to the blonde headed chosen.

"Colette, I'm fine I'm not tired. Don' worry I'll go to sleep once Kratos wakes up, okay Colette," Lloyd said to Colette. Colette just nodded and went over to her side of the room to take a nice good nap.

That morning everyone woke up rejuvenated, that nap or long night sleep did wonders on them. Zelos was chatting along to Genis, who wasn't listing, about how that night sleep did wonders to his complexion making him even more gorgeous. The only one who didn't sleep was Lloyd, even when Raine persisted that he take a nap; he refused to in till Kratos woke up. The day dragged on like this in till finally Kratos woke up from his deep slumber. He was nearly shocked at the reaction of his former companions, they all instantly attached him with questions like what happened, and are you ok. That was until Raine smacked all of them a top the head for bugging him when he was still weak. Kratos tried to sit up in bed, but failed badly till Lloyd helped him up. Kratos gave a curt thank you to Lloyd and Lloyd sat down smiling inwardly that Kratos was okay. Raine turned to Lloyd "Well then Lloyd, now that Kratos is awake you need to get some sleep," Lloyd protested, but that won't work for Raine, after a few words and occasional smacks Lloyd sighed in defeat and went to bed. After that Raine turned to Kratos who was just sitting there in bed pale as a ghost. She walked over to him and put her hand to his cheek; Kratos flinched at the touch.

"Hmmmm…. Your still icy cold to the touch, it would be best if you stay here in till at lest you get better," Raine said to Kratos. Kratos tried to refuse but Raine pot her hand up and he new what she said was law. Even if you tried to resist you'd just end up sore; even if he put up a fight he was in condition and he wasn't about to get anymore sore than he already was. Kratos rested his head to the back board of the bed and soon found himself drifting back to sleep.

When Kratos finally woke up again he found himself looking at an empty room. The walls were just blank brown walls with few carpets here and there. He tell there were remains to tell that there were people just here. Just then he heard a some people talking; even with his angelic hearing the door and walls were muffling the voices so he could hardly hear.

"Lloyd what is that," asked the fascinated half-elf mage. Lloyd was holding a bowl of some type of soup. It was colored red and Genis could swear that the soup was glowing red. Lloyd look at the interested mage, finding himself quite pleased on how he made the soup. Quite positive that it would do the work.

"This happens to be right remedy that Kratos needs to get better, dad, I mean Dirk use to give me this when I happen to accidentally fall asleep in the rain, or I get seriously injured, it can fix any ailment" Lloyd said smiling proudly. Genis looked skeptical at Lloyd and the soup.

"What's in it exactly," Presea asked catching the two teens conversation.

"Well there are some herbs in there that should dull the pain, some water, squashed yams, some more herbs that should heal any ailment, and a secret ingredient," Said Lloyd counting his fingers while holding the soup with his other hand, "With one spoon full of this he should be feeling better,"

"Are you sure Lloyd it looks like Raine's radioactive cooking," "Hey," _**BANG **_"Ow what was that for, Lloyd" "You know exactly what that was for , Genis." Lloyd exited from the kitchen and made his way to the room were Kratos was lying. When he entered he saw the mercenary awake to his pleasure.

"Hey Kratos, so how do you feel," Lloyd asked the mercenary.

"Like shit:" was the reply. Lloyd smiled at him and walked over to the mercenary's bed

"Here eat this, it should make you feel better," Just when Lloyd handed in the soup to Kratos and when he put the spoon full of the soup in his mouth did the rest of the group come in to the room. There they saw the mercenaries face turn bright red matching his hair, did they see him running threw the door screaming water. Everyone just sweat dropped and looked at the pleased dual swordsman.

"Was that Kratos," asked the confused Zelos. Everyone paid him no mind but looked at the crazy swordsman who was smiling happily.

"Lloyd, why are you smiling," asked Sheena. Lloyd looked at the purple ninja and said two words, "It worked," Everyone just gapped at what the dual swordsman said.

"What do you mean it worked, Kratos just went flying out of the room crying water," said the confused Raine.

"Well that's what was suppose to happen." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean that was suppose to happen, Lloyd," Regal asked.

"Well it worked as in you could see that Kratos isn't in pain anymore and he actually got up to get water meaning he isn't weak anymore, and you if check his temperature it's normal," Said Lloyd with great satisfactory.

Everyone just pondered at what the dual swordsman said and went their way to help the mercenary. Genis was the last one out the door and before he left he turned to the brunette.

"Hey Lloyd, what exactly is the secret ingredient," Genis asked Lloyd. Lloyd replied

"Ummmm… lets see … oh yeah red hot chilly peppers and grounded hot peppers seeds"

**Author note-**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**what do you think huh, and finally you get to find out what the title means. Pretty good huh. Well anyway I should probable come up with the next topic for my story Moments to remember….. Ah ha got it. Well in till then. Come and review I like reviews they make me write this stuff. And if anyone of you have any ideas on the next one I can do tell me. Well C Ya. Say bye muse.**

_**Yuan: **_**for the last time my name isn't muse.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**ok Yuan.**

_**Yuan: **_**did you say my name,**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**no….**

_**Yuan: **_**don't make me scroll up.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**well again I will say this C Ya.**

_**Happy Acres **_

_When Genis makes a bet with Zelos and Lloyd, he has to deal with his 'dad', being chased by Happy Acres, and stirring up a big woman fight. How could he have been so stupid enough to make a bet with the great Zelos Wilder, or could he win this bet._


	4. Happy Acres

Happy Acres

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well here is my next chapter in Moments to remember. This little piece was inspired by Star Ribbon in her story Dare Me. You see here is the thing in the story Lloyd was dared to call the first guy that he meet dad for the rest of the day. And in the story Star Ribbon says that Genis was the first to do it. But here's the thing what happened to Genis? Well here is the story to what happened, so those who have read the story enjoy, and those who haven't go check out Dare Me by Star Ribbon after you've read mine. I'm sure he/she will be happy. Well Muse do the disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia and this story idea is originally owned by Star Ribbon, but altered to her pleasure.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Funny how I haven't gotten rid of him yet, anyway on to the story.**

**To Dare**

Really it was just some stupid dare that someone thought of. I mean all you have to do is pick some random guy and call him dad for the rest of the day. And whoala you get 500 Gald.

Ok the guy would probable think your insane, but hey free money wouldn't you take it.

That was exactly the bet Genis was under. Lloyd promised that if he did the dare first, and carried it out that he would do it, too.

And whom was the person that came up with the bet, but none other than Zelos Wilder, himself. The red headed chosen just happen to come up with this bet randomly on their way to Sybak.

And whom did Zelos choose to do the bet, but none other than Genis Sage, oh joy.

So here they were in Sybak, everyone went their separate ways or stayed in a group. Raine going off to the research facility to do what could please her ruin mania mind.

Sheena and Colette were off doing some girl talk, and Regal and Presea were just….. somewhere. And that left Lloyd, Zelos, and Genis to themselves.

So that is were we find out three heroes, or two heroes and one shaking half-elf. But that wasn't the point.

"Why do I have to do it guys," Genis whined to the two swordsman. Zelos just gave a lope sided grin, and Lloyd was just enjoying himself, as much as he could for the moment in till his time came.

"Because Genis, you want that 500 Gald right," said the grinning red head. Who had a big bag of Gald weighing in his left hand.

Genis just looked at the bag and reminded himself that it would be worth it for the 500 Gald. Genis gulped up his nervousness and put a courageous smirk on his face.

"I hope your ready to hand over those Gald, Zelos,"

"Hah, what ever you say pipsqueak," was the blunt reply from the opposing red head. With that Genis made his way to the professor that was near some group talking. All he had to do was call this guy dad in till it was time to leave for Altamira, and that 500 Gald was as good as his.

"Hey dad," Genis said to the blue dressed Professor. The group stopped their talking and looked at the half-elf, then turning around to resume to their talk.

Genis just fumed at this, on how they just looked at him once and ignored him.

"Hey daaaaaaad," Cried the white haired teen.

"I assure you child, I have no children at all to my knowledge," came the dull reply.

"But dad, you said we'd go to the library together." Genis said with enthusiasm, this acting wasn't so hard, "You promised." There Genis lowered his eyes to the floor acting as if he was disappointed.

The women in the group looked sad at the sight, and immediately became enraged with the man.

"How could you do that to your own son," cried the redden women. "Ignoring him as if he's nothing, I'm ashamed of you." The Professor was taken back by what one of his students said but quickly regained his composure.

"I assure mam, that I have never met this kid in my life, and in saying so that he could never be my child," said the professor pretty sure with himself that he wasn't his child.

"Well not from what he has said, he obviously says you're his father," said the shrieking women. The little squabble had attracted some individuals attention as well as the white haired's friends.

"Hey Genis, so you found you father," said Zelos turning to Genis. Genis nodded his head dumbly from the squabble that had made him the center of the attention.

Zelos just smirked to himself from how the half-elf was squirming and had something else to make him squirm even more.

"Good because it just so happens that we won't be leaving to Altamira in till tomorrow morning." Genis's eyes became saucers, his mouth quivering.

The woman looked at the boy and symphonized the poor boy.

"What's wrong," asked the woman who yelled at the professor. Genis gulped he's cover is about to be blown because of that stupid chosen; he can just kiss his 500 Gald good bye if he doesn't think of something quick. With that thought Genis quickly came up with something.

He put on the saddest face he could put on and looked straight at the woman.

"I'm just thinking on how I'll have to leave my dad tomorrow and I was so hopping to be with him one more time before I leave," came the sad reply from Genis.

Lloyd kept himself from showing a shocked face. He was surprised Genis would do it, but doing it with such good acting skills amazed him even more.

"Oh that is so sad," cried the sad woman, she turned to the professor and stared daggers to the man. "You should spend quality time with your son," The women huffed and turned away to go to were ever she had to go. Soon the crowd dispersed from the scene and went to their own business.

"So.. Are we going to do some quality time, dad," Genis smiled at what he did. The professor just looked at the teen, he was completely petrified by the boy.

At first he just thought of it as some dare at first. But to keep going even after that incident was shocking. He was starting to not believe himself in when he was saying that he had no son. Maybe he really did have one and he didn't even know.

Those thought scared him, he wasn't even ready to have a son. Nether less know who he could of have possibly had the child with. The Professor looked at Genis and saw him wave his hand, he just turned around. No, that couldn't be possible, the child was bent on making him crack.

Genis could see the professor getting really nervous, he really didn't want to do this but, 500 Gald he wasn't just about to give up now. Right when he is so close. He walked over to the professor and called out to him again. The professor just widen his eyes and walked away.

After realizing that he was about to lose the professor he made his way to the professor walking away.

Realizing that as well the professor quickened his pace in till it was almost like he was running away from the boy and the boy giving chase. Soon Lloyd and Zelos, both, lost sight of the two and thought to go to sleep.

When Zelos woke up he was surprised to see Genis out side of the Inn with as well as Lloyd.

"Soooo,"

"Sooo… you owe me 500 Gald, Zelos," came the reply from Genis. Zelos turned his head to Lloyd to get the agreement. Lloyd nodded his head to Zelos, and Zelos stiffly gave the 500 Gald to the Half-elf.

Genis Snatched the Gald from Zelos and smiled as he counted his money. Zelos was just so curious as to what happened after they lost sight of him. Luckily for him Lloyd asked first.

"So Genis, what happened after Zelos and I lost sight of you," asked the Lloyd. Genis stopped his counting and looked at the two swordsman and resumed counting.

"Oh I just followed him back to his house still calling him dad and had to camp out there of course. Some girls came walking by hadaught sight of me and my yelling and seemed to get mad just like that woman earlier.," Genis just shrugged and resumed to his talking, " and pretty soon the guy got so creep out that he actually called Happy Acres on me," Zelos and Lloyd looked at each other surprised as to what the guy had to go through. "So I wouldn't lose the bet I had to escape their trying to grab me and put me in a white jacket and haul me to the facility. I pretty much did that for two hours, and man was that tiring and when it came to morning I knew I won the bet and made my way here and met up with Lloyd."

Zelos and Lloyd were stunned at their little buddy.

Genis just smiled finally done counting his money, happy that he got his 500 Gald as promised. And made his way to the Inn to get his stuff ready.

Pretty soon all of the group was up and got ready to go to Altamira, while Lloyd and Zelos just stood there dazed.

**Author Note-**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**What do you think. Well I have no comment to say because I said it all in the beginning the story. Well Review please, I love reviews and maybe something to write my next chapter on. I could sure use some help. Here.**

_**Yuan: **_**You sure do.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**shut it Yuan. Your just about to make me write a story on you dying or you being tortured to the brink of death that you wished you were dead.**

_**Yuan: **_**….**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**That what I thought. Well C Ya.**


	5. Yes, M'Lord Part 1

Yes, M'Lord

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** Hey this Evelyn Dark giving you my next chapter in Moments to remember. This little chapter came to me while I was playing Soulcalibur Legends. And don't ask me how I came up with this ridiculous little thing, but nether less it is an update. Now Muse do the disclaimer. **

_**Yuan:**_** and why can't Kratos do this.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Because if you don't I'll tell how you slept with mouth is muffled by Yuan**

_**Yuan: **_**Fine!….. Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia, but this really twisted plot is hers (no surprise).**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well that is true…… Well on to the fic.**

**Author Notes-**

**Yes, M' Lord Part one**

It was in the late in the summer, and all was quite throughout the forest. The once green leaves were now turning crimson and ginger, and with the soft wind that blew rattling the trees as it came by.

It was quite and serene; Raine just sighed at the blissful moment. The tranquility of the songs from the birds could lull you to sleep. Ahhh the beauty of it all was so……

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, GUYS," yelled the drenched teen. Raine just sighed to herself, she had spoken to soon. There Genis and Zelos ran from the red soaked figure that was hot on pursue towards the two.

Obviously from what she could see is that the two, Genis and Zelos, apparently drenched the teen, Lloyd, in water.

From that they were running for their lives fearing that Lloyd would maim the two. Raine shook her head in disappointment, and continued to read her book that she was rudely interrupted.

Genis and Zelos both ran for their lives, but soon their escape would be unsuccessful. For they were trapped in the corner of a cliff, how unfortunate on their part.

Genis turned his back to the wall of the cliff and closed his ready for what ever befallen him. Sure he would hand over Zelos if he were to go freely, not like he liked the chosen. And wasn't it the chosen's idea to dump water on the dual swordsman.

Genis gulped and waited, but nothing came.

Could he have been spared, and Zelos in the end was punished. No, if that did happen Genis was sure he would have heard a scream coming from right beside him and felt the blood.

Genis opened his eyes to peek at what happened. That right there shocked him completely.

Genis could of swore that he saw Kratos staring maliciously at him and Zelos. Even though he was wearing the same clothes as Lloyd he could of swore it was him.

He looked over to Zelos to see if he saw what he saw. Zelos looked over Genis and nodded dumbly. Lloyd calmed down a bit to figure out why they were staring awkwardly at him.

"What….. Is there something on my face guys," Lloyd asked with a perplexed face. Zelos pointed to Lloyd's face, "yeah your hair," he replied.

"Well, of course there's hair in my face since you soaked me with water," Lloyd hollered with the same anger as before. That frightened the two even more. "What is wrong with you guys."

"You look like Kratos with you hair down," yelled the half-elf.

"Yeah so much you could practically pass off as Kratos if your hair was died red and you wore his outfit….." before Zelos could finish his sentence a light bulb lit up in his mind. Zelos just grinned fox like and turned to the two.

"I got an idea," said the devishly handsome chosen. The two looked at each other, Lloyd totally confused forgetting his anger and Genis kind of flinching at the sight of who Lloyd looked like.

"This is totally stupid," cried the purple clothed man. His arms were crossed over his chest as you would normally see him doing, with as well an emotionless look. "and how am I going to pull this off, I don't even have wings," whispering the last part to himself.

At first glance you would think it was the purple clothed mercenary, the stance was exactly right, his features exactly the same, and as well as the emotionless expression.

"Wow, your doing great bud, you know if I didn't know you were really Lloyd I'd think you were Kratos," said the amused chosen. He gave a thumbs up to the teen.

"Yeah Zelos is right, your even acting just like Kratos, your such a great actor Lloyd," Genis said walking around the emotionless teen, expecting him over, "besides from your height being slightly off, nothing to much to notice unless you really studied you height, other than that I bet you can pull this off,."

"And do I want to know how you got this out fit Zelos, I'm not even sure they make these kind of clothes." asked the frustrated teen, loosing his cool composure, pulling at the purple cloth. Zelos just winked at him and replied, "Why my hunnies did this for me," Lloyd and Genis sweat dropped, they had a feeling he was going to say that.

Lloyd wasn't exactly sure why they were near the Tower of Salvation, Raine even said not to go near it incase some angel happen to be near by and spot them, causing them to be chased after by a hoard of angels. Lloyd was about to say that in till.

**Author Note-**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**reads over chapter Hey Zelos did you put devishly handsome chosen.**

_**Zelos:**_** But it's the truth.**

**SMACK**

_**Zelos:**_** Owwwwww**

_**Yuan:**_** are you torturing the chosen, yet again.**

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** Maybe, what's it to ya. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter it was short and I did, yet again, a cliff hanger.**

_**Yuan:**_** You love torturing the readers don't you.**

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** Yesh.**

_**Edit: I just read over this so I could write the next chapter, and I found out that I had a different title. Why didn't anyone tell me this.**_


	6. Yes, M' Lord Part 2

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this Evelyn Dark and I'm giving you part two of Yes, M' Lord. I have been taking my sweet time on it apparently. I mean I even got a threatening review, though the person liked my stories, just didn't really like the cliff hangers. Oh well. Now Muse the disclaimer. **

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia, if she did Kratos would have been chained to a tree so he couldn't go to stupid Derris Karhlon.**

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** Chaa of course I would of have that happen if I did own Tale of Symphonia, but sadly I don't……. Well on to the fic.**

**Author Note-**

_**Yes, M' Lord Part Two**_

Lloyd couldn't really remember how he came to be in this little predicament. All he remembered was seeing this man, then next thing he knew was that Genis, Zelos, and he were being whisked off by this man.

The man seemed to be some random traveling guy. He wore some simple faded brown shirt and pants. As well as his brown boots, nothing obviously out of the ordinary for the guy. Except the guy seem to mistaken him for Kratos… wait.. He looked like Kratos; of course he would have mistaken him for the guy.

And the fact that no traveler would just come to the Tower of Salvation, because he never met a person who would waltz up to it like he did it everyday. From there they had been traveling for a good two days or more.

Genis was starting get nervous, for two reasons. Reason number one: Obviously this guy knew Kratos because he was talking to Lloyd, who looked like Kratos, like they were best buddies. That pretty much scared Genis, because for all time he had traveled with the mercenary he never once found someone who talk to the guy without getting a glare from the guy or shrugging him off, even if Lloyd was able to do that but he didn't count considering that he was his son.

And reason number two: They were gone for two days now, and surely Raine would be worried and when they did meet up with the others. Genis knew that he wasn't going to be able to sit down in weeks.

So there they are walking down a dirt path, that they had never been to even Zelos hadn't been to this part of his world. The traveler and Lloyd were in the front of the party. The guy chatting away happily, talking of good times, while Lloyd just walked beside him like he wished he was somewhere else. Either the guy saw that look all over Lloyds face, which at the moment looked like Kratos's face, like it was usual, or the guy just wasn't paying attention.

Genis and Zelos were in the back of the party trying to keep there distance from the man. Genis looked over to Zelos who was watching the two in amusement.

"I wanted to thank you Kratos for your help 5 years ago, when you got rid of that monster that plagued my fields." The man said giving Lloyd a deep bow. Genis and Zelos stopped and listened to what the man had to say. "But I'm sad to say that a new monster has come to destroy my precious fields. It's a disaster, I know I'm asking much of you but could you please help me."

The man looked at Lloyd with pleading eyes, it was hard for Lloyd not to give in. But thankfully he didn't have to say a thing because Zelos was going to be talking for him.

"We would love to help you, umm… we didn't catch your name." Zelos inquired. Genis knew that Zelos got another one of his schemes to put into action. Genis just silently sighed to himself. The man widened his eyes, forgetting the other two.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Victor Craw." Said the man, he gave a deep bow to the two. Then he turned to Kratos. "Thank you,"

"So uh… Victor, how long has this monster been around," Zelos asked the man.

"Well this had been going on since last week. I remembered how Kratos was generous enough to help me out the first time. I thought that I should seek for his aid again. And it just so happened that I found him exactly were I found you guys. I'm so glad that I could find you Kratos. Please let us hurry to my home. I left my son in charge of keeping everything in check." with that they set off to Victor's house.

Later on the day they had finally arrived to Victor's home. There they were greeted by a young women. She had a simple brown dress and apron. Her golden hair was braided, and her brown eyes shinned with happiness to have her father home again.

The place was simple as the people who lived there, a brown house and barn. With its vast fields laid in the back of the two buildings. From here the three could see the damage that had happened because of the monster. Then right behind the damaged fields was a forest.

Victor turned to the three and spread his hands open in greeting. "Welcome to my humble home,"

"Talk about humble," Zelos whispered, to quite for Victor to hear but loud enough for just Lloyd to hear. Lloyd glared at Zelos maliciously, making the red head flinch. Lloyd then walked off after Victor.

Victor walked over to the girl and introduced her to the two who haven't met her before. Her name was Vanilla, from that Zelos walked over to her with his eyes full of hearts and made a remake that landed him a smack. There Genis just shook his head in disappointment, Zelos caressing his blue and purple face, while Lloyd just stood there trying to keep his face straight and not laugh out uncontrollably.

A teenager around Lloyds age came out of the barn with a pitch fork in his hand and came over to Victor and giving a quick look at Kratos than averting his gaze from him.

"Ahhh you remember my son Guy," Victor exclaimed patting his son on the shoulder.

"…."

"As talkative as ever Kratos," Victor grumbled to himself, but he couldn't flat out say that out loud. In fear Kratos would feel insulted and not help him.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Kratos," mumbled Guy, still having his eyes averted from Lloyd. Lloyd kept his blank face on, but inside he wondered why Guy wouldn't look at him.

"Hmmmm.. Well than since we've been introduced I bet it would be better to get rid of that fowl beast of yours." said Zelos after recovering from the smack across the face, though it still was blue and purple. Victor perked up from the mentioning of the monster.

"Yes, please but first it has been a long travel, it be best to recover your strength from it," Victor said. Genis wasn't about to complain and followed the man to his house ready for some good sleep.

When morning came Genis was still to tired to comprehend as to what happened. Later he found Zelos, Lloyd, and himself in front of the forest were the monster rested. Rubbing some sleep from his eyes, he started to remember being dragged by Zelos to the forest, while Lloyd just calmly walked over to the forest after them. Genis had to say that he was impressed in Lloyd's acting skills. Genis was sure that Lloyd would crack his Kratos act, but instead he kept it up. Though he hadn't said a word, but that really didn't matter.

Genis just stared blankly at the forest, its dark green canopy obscuring the light from shining down the floor. It gave off a foreboding presence, that threatened any who entered to be lost inside of it never to see the light again. The longer he looked at it the more scared he became. Sensing that the half-elf, was scared of the forest; Zelos gave the guy a little push, more like a shove to be exact. Genis feel onto the floor, realizing that he was on the forest floor, Genis scrambled to the exit of the forest only to have Zelos grab a hold of his waist and drag him deeper into the forest floor.

"Let me go Zelos, I don't want to go in there," Yelled the squirming mage, but all of that was a wasted effort. Zelos seemed to have a firm hold on the boy, and wasn't about to let him go.

"All right come on lets go," Zelos exclaimed raising his free hand into the air. "Come on 'Kratos' we got a monster to kill, then my sweet Vanilla will give a kiss to her hero who saved her fields," Zelos eyes turned into hearts, while Genis just sighed, stopping his struggle since it was no use.

Lloyd looked at the forest then at the form of Zelos and Genis. Giving one last glance at the place, he ran to catch up to the others. But Lloyd couldn't help get the feeling that there was more to the forest then what meets the eyes.

_**Author Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** Hey guys, I was pretty much writing this while I was playing Avatar: Elemental Escape. I'm a multi-tasker. And SilverMoon888 I lied when I said that there was no way for me to make this into a cliff hanger, so I'm ready for the threatening. But then again Muse pretty much was the one who lied to you cause he was the one to say that there was no way.**

_**Yuan:**_** I'm not a liar, I just simply made a guess, and you said yes to it, so you're the liar.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Whatever, we both lied okay. I should have the next chapter up by Wednesday. And I do realize that Victor Craw is from Harry Potter, so Uh…. I couldn't come up with a name so I took it from the Harry Potter book. So um.. Review please. **

_**Yes, M' Lord Part 3: **_

_Zelos, Genis, and Lloyd are going to have fun in the forest. And meet up with mister I'm-going-to-eat-you-alive-and-poop-you-out-of-my-rear-end._

_Evelyn Dark: This chapter has been edited June 30, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. : ) _


	7. Yes,M' Lord Part 3

Yes, M'Lord Part Three

_**Evelyn Dark: **_** Hey everyone this is Evelyn Dark giving you part three of Yes, M' Lord. I just realized something everyone has their story in 12 format, but I have mine in 11. Well I give to you a big sized font, though it doesn't matter cause the font is automatically put into 12 format when you enter the story. Now then Muse, the disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia. **

_**Evelyn Dark:**_** Well then …… on to the fic!**

**Author Note-**

_**Yes, M' Lord Part Three**_

The ominous forest was dark and damp. The trees loomed over the party scowling at them for trespassing into the forest. The wind howled at the three, pushing them to go back and leave. The forest was not happy that they had been graced with their presence.

Zelos seemed to not notice these things, but as for Genis and Lloyd they saw it. Genis was afraid, he was gripping tight to Lloyd's purple clothing not about to let go anytime soon. Lloyd was feeling unnerved, as well.

Genis just wanted to find the stupid monster and be done with it. But unfortunately they didn't know were the damn thing was. Zelos of course was in the front as if he was the leader. While the other two just looked at the forest with weary eyes.

"Zelos do you even know were the monster is," said a grumbling Genis. His hands were still clutching onto Lloyds cloths, not yet ready to let up. Zelos turned around still walking, going backwards, and smiled at Genis.

"Now, now, now Genis, of course I now were I AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the scream came erupting from Zelos's form that disappeared, swallowed by the earth.

"I hoped he died from that fall," came the blunt reply from Genis. Lloyd just stared wide eyed at his best friend. He couldn't believe he heard that from him.

"Genis, how could you say that," Lloyd scolded Genis. Genis just frowned and folded his arms.

"Well, it's his fault were in this damp dreary forest. This place is giving me the creeps, better yet I hope he gets eaten by that monster," cried the mage. Genis did not like the fact that he was stuck in the forest. And he regretted on even on that bet he made with Zelos. Because he was sure that with Lloyd's performance, Zelos was going to win this bet, and if he didn't bet with the stupid chosen in the first place; he wouldn't be stuck in this stupid forest.

"Maybe so Genis, but lets go check on Zelos to make sure he's okay," said Lloyd. Even if Genis didn't like the chosen, Raine would kick his butt if he didn't help save Zelos.

"Okay," came the half-elf's answer. The two made their way to where Zelos disappeared, but unfortunately Lloyd just had to fall off the cliff, with Genis holding on to him, making both tumble down.

Both landed in a mucky swamp, making a big splash, covering Zelos even more in the stuff. When Lloyd surfaced he made his way to land, with a Genis following behind. So now we have the party back together, Lloyd tried getting the green gunk off of him while in the background Genis is trying to strangle Zelos.

"This is all your fault stupid chosen," screamed the white haired mage. If looks could kill, Zelos was sure Genis's look in his eyes could kill him.

"Hey Bud, a little help here," cried the soon to be fried chosen. Lloyd just sighed to himself, what did he get himself into.

"Come on Genis, you can fry Zelos later. We promised Victor that we would kill that monster." Genis stopped his chase after Zelos and looked at Lloyd like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy Lloyd, I say we just ditch this forest, and get back to the others," Genis exclaimed. He wanted to get out of this forest, very badly.

"Yeah, I agree with the brat," Genis glared at the chosen and the chase gave way to again.

"We can't guys, if we just leave the monster the fields won't be the only thing that will get destroyed. Victor, Vanilla, and Guy could get killed by the thing," exclaimed Lloyd. Both stopped their chase, they both knew that Lloyd was right. Zelos's eyes popped with hearts.

"For my sweet Vanilla," cried the chosen.

"For Victor," cried the mage, while jumping up and punching his fist into the air.

With that the party made their way deeper into the forest. Soon their cloths were dried that they slipped into mud. Zelos's face smacked into a tree branch. Genis got stampeded by a bunch of toads, while on their way peeing on the poor mage. And Lloyd got attached by a mother bear who thought that he was a threat to her cub.

Tired and wheezy, they came upon a cave, but of course their luck was really bad so they got attached by some bats that flew out of the cave in desperate chances of fleeing the cave. Of course Genis could of swore he saw something snatch a bat from the air and pulled it back into the cave. But Genis wasn't so sure considering that there were lots of bats flying around, so he couldn't see clearly, he may have been hallucinated that scene.

"Hey guys, you think the monster is here," said Lloyd. Zelos just started to back away.

"You know guys, I think I forgot something," replied Zelos, but Lloyd grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into the cave. Genis looked at the cave, he could make a run for it; Lloyd was taking care of Zelos so he could escape. But, no, Genis wasn't going to be a coward, he was going to help his best friend.

Genis started to march into the cave right behind Lloyd, but the farther they went the more of his courage depleted. Now Genis was holding onto Lloyd's shirt trembling with every step they took.

Soon they could hear the rumble of a beast that was deep in the cave. When they took a curve in the cave they made their way into a room in the cave. The deepest part of the cave, the sight that behold them was disgusting and revolting.

Author Note-

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Ta da, behold my awesomes cliff hanger. Pretty nice huh.**

_**Yuan: **_**You just want another threatening review don't you.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Yup, well now press the lovely bluish-gray button on the bottom of the screen. To the left, yes, now press it. You now you want to.**

_**Yes, M' Lord Part Four**_

_The fight between the two heroes and a trembling half-elf against the mighty ferocious……_

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited on June 30, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :P_


	8. Yes,M' Lord Part 4

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hello this is Evelyn Dark giving you Yes, M' Lord Part Four. I know it has been a while that I have updated and my last update wasn't exactly nice thing to do, but I have an excuse and Muse is going to tell you it. Right Muse.**

_**Yuan: **_**What don't get me into this.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**T.T**

_**Yuan: **_**Her dad sabotaged her computer and Map testing was in the way and she fell asleep before she could get on the computer after it got fixed.. Oh and Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Yeah so there you can't hurt me cause I got an alibi. Well ….. On to the fic.**

_**Author Note-**_

_**Yes, M' Lord Part Four**_

The first thing that hit the trio would have been the smell. The smell of rotten flesh, swamp muck, and the sewer smell. The same sewer smell of the Meltokio sewer. Zelos would know that because he had to go threw the Meltokio sewer to get to his mansion after dark, when the doors to the city were closed.

The cave was disgusting, but it was empty.

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY ME," yelled Genis. He was down on his knees with his hands in the air. The half-elf was crying, because even through all the hell that they went through they find that the cave is empty.

Lloyd knelt down beside the crying half-elf, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Genis, how were we suppose to know that the monster wasn't in this cave anyway. There are probable thousands of cave around in this forest. Hey, the monster could even be in here and we don't know it, and then the next thing we know were in the monster's tummy," said Zelos.

That just made Genis cry even harder, Lloyd gave Zelos the Aurion Glare. That of course made Zelos shut up because Lloyd really looked like Kratos, and that scared the hell out of him.

There was suddenly a big ominous roar coming from the tunnel that they just went through. The three flew and clung to each other, all three crying for their dear life.

Soon the trio could hear the loud thumps of creature. Getting louder and louder.

**Thump Thump thump thump thump thump thump**

"Lloyd, you're my best friend ever, and I'm sorry for calling you dumb. Zelos, I still hate you and this is all your fault," Cried Genis, clinging even harder to the two, while Zelos glared at him.

"Bud, I love ya and I'm sorry I got you into trouble with the girls at the bath house. Brat, the feeling is neutral." Cried the soon to be charred Chosen.

"Genis, you're my best friend in the world, too. And Zelos, I forgive you cause I used your brush to clean the gung out of between Noishe's paws." Cried Lloyd.

"You did what, I just brushed my teeth disgusting," Zelos yelled.

It was so close they could see the shadow of it on the wall of the tunnel. The tunnel that was their only exit out of the cave. They just whimpered. The thumps kept getting louder and louder until.

Out stepped a white fluffy bunny, with its big blue eyes the three couldn't help but awwww at the cute thing.

"You can't tell me this cute little thing was the cause of all the destruction," cued Zelos, bent down looking at the bunny.

"Zelos, be careful you may never know the thing could be a ravaging man eating rabbit," said the cautious Genis.

"This little thing," cued Zelos, as he went to pick up the rabbit un till the thing started to turn red and fanged teeth grew in its mouth. It snapped at Zelos, all most snapping the chosen's hand off. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh man eating rabbit."

"I told you so," yelled Genis as he stepped back from the creature. The Rabbit's soft white fur soon turned to a ruff ragged red fur. Its teeth grew sharp and ragged, and it grew eight times as large as it was originally.

Lloyd took out his twin swords and got ready while Zelos followed his idea. Genis after regaining himself looked at the two and got out his kendama, reading a spell. Lloyd was the first to strike, he ran up to the rabid bunny and side stepped its paw when it tried a sweep at him. In doing that it got Zelos, throwing the guy to the wall. Lloyd came up to it and did a **Tiger Sword **getting it in the right front leg. The creature got angry and swiped at Lloyd flinging him to the side, almost hitting Zelos if he didn't move from his spot.

"Pancake time, Stalactite," cried Genis. A large brown rock erupted from the ground below getting it in the side. The rabbit cried and angry roar, shaking the whole cave. From the vibration of its voice stalagmites fell from the ceiling causing the three to have to dodge them. With the distraction, it rammed into Genis causing the half-elf to cry out in pain. That caught the other two's attention, Zelos ran up to it and did a **Hurricane Blade. **Permanently damaging its front right leg, the same leg Lloyd got, making it fall to its right side.

Seeing their chance Zelos and Lloyd did a **Double Super Sonic Thrust, **right into the heart killing it instantly. Zelos sighed in happiness, day dreaming that Vanilla was going to love him now for saving her farm and land. Lloyd looked around trying to find were Genis was.

"Help, I'm stuck under the rabbit," cried an exasperated plea for help. Zelos snapped out of his fantasies and helped Lloyd get Genis out from under the rabbit. Genis got out from under the thing, panting heavily.

"Hmmmm, I wonder how much the fur of this thing will fetch for," inquired the red head.

"Are you crazy Zelos, lets just get the hell out of this place," Genis screamed, he took a big step forward and fell right on his face. Lloyd ran to Genis to help him up.

"Hey you okay, Genis," asked Lloyd, supporting the half-elf. Genis got the most hurt from getting rammed by the rabbit.

"Yeah lets just get out of here," Genis pleaded. He got a nod from Lloyd. So the three made their way back to the farm to rest up before they got back to their companions camp.

--

"Vanilla my dear, I'm home," cried the chosen with his arms stretched out and eyes full of hearts. Vanilla came running forward towards Zelos then blowing past him. Zelos's arms fell down and he cried my Vanilla.

"Oh you poor thing are you okay," cried Vanilla running towards Genis supporting his other side and ushering the two to the house. Zelos just stood their crying out of pity for himself.

Lloyd laid Genis down on the couch that Vanilla told him to put him. Vanilla came in and sat down to examine his foot, she frowned.

"Well its not broken, but it is sprained, so I suggest you don't get on that foot in till you see a healer." said Vanilla. Genis nodded, when Victor came into the house and saw the two with a Zelos in tow.

"My family really appreciate your help, please stay for dinner, it's the least we can do for what you did for us," said Victor. Lloyd tried to decline as much as a Kratos way, but Victor won.

Everyone in the house laughed and shared dinner together, except for Lloyd and Zelos of course. Since Lloyd had to act like Kratos, and Zelos was moody because it was that time of the month.

"**GENIS!!"**

Well in till Raine came into the picture, a sprained ankle isn't going to be the only injury that Genis would have.

_**Author Note-**_

_**Evelyn dark: **_**Well that was crappie, but an update nether less. Well I have nothing else to say other then bye. Muse say buy to the readers.**

_**Yuan:….**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**NOW**

_**Yuan**_**:… bye**

_**What Noishe Thinks of Them**_

_Simple contemplation on his comrades new and old._

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited on June 30, 2008. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	9. What Noishe Thinks of Them

_**Evelyn Dark:**_**Hey this is Evelyn Dark giving you **_**What Noishe thinks of them**_**. This little piece came to me when I was surfing the net having no clue what so ever what I was looking for really. Well anyway I thought what would Noishe think of the Tales of Symphonia characters cause really he doesn't talk cause he's a protozoan or dog. Well here you go this is what I think Noishe would think of them. Muse disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia and this is not what Noishe would think really at least that I know of anyway.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**well on to the fic.**

_**Author Note-**_

_**What Noishe thinks of them**_

Noishe's thought on the characters of Tales of Symphonia.

**Martel: **_Bless that woman's heart she is angelic as an angel can get. May her spirit rest in peace… now can I have that steak._

**Yuan: **_I hate the guy he still owes me a steak._

**Kratos: **_My dear old friend, we have been together for a long time, and I'm saying that just because he gave me all the steaks that I could desire. _

**Mithos: **_There seriously something wrong with that child obviously you could tell that he was dropped on his head at birth._

**Genis: **_Ah now this is a kid I like, he cooks really good food and its fun to watch him catch Zelos on fire. The guys girlish screams make my heart warm up._

**Raine: **_The most vile woman on the earth, did you know that she kicked me when Lloyd wasn't looking. And you know the problem with Mithos well here's a solution just give the guy Raine's cooking and problem solved._

**Colette: **_She not the brightest person but neither is Lloyd but she is as pure as any person could be. But I have to admit her clumsiness is a blessing to people, but a curse on me. Do you know how many times she had tripped over something, and land on me._

**Zelos: **_I hate the guy he called me a dumb mutt, mutt I can't believe the guy, hello I'm a protozoan get it right. And he still owes me a steak, and bloody sausage. _

**Sheena: **_I like her but I'm scared to death of that Corrine of hers. I was jumping with glee when I heard that mutated fox was dead. And I like it when she has the summon spirits hurt Zelos, I swear the guys cry in pain brings me joy._

**Presea: **_That robotic girl scares me a lot, I swear she is not human what so ever._

**Regal: **_An okay guy, even though he smells like some kind of funky mossy, rotten cheese smell. I guess he got it from staying in the prison, I wonder do they clean the prison cells occasionally._

**Lloyd: **_The kid is dumb as a rock, but you just got to love that about the kid. And the way he puts it to his way to make sure that no matter the circumstances he will not sacrifice people to help with his plans of reuniting the two worlds or the regeneration journey. And he gives me steak._

_**Author Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well there you go an update, short I know but well it is an update. Just something I thought Noishe who think about them. Well you know what to do, push the review button and review please. Reviews make me so happy that I update fast cause it boosts my wanting to write more things I might even get an idea from it.**

_**To War**_

_Algebraic equations are hard, understanding them are hard, getting hit by professore Raine is hard, but so is trying to give Noishe a bath. "you may have won the battle, but the war is not over."_

_Evelyn Dark: This chapter has been edited on June 30, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ;D_


	10. To War

_**Evelyn Dark**__: _**Hey this is Evelyn Dark giving you To War. This happen to come to me during Algebra 1 notes. Pretty much 7****th**** hour, the last class of the day. Well Muse Disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia and these equations that she use are true and come from her Algebra book.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Yeah I'm just to darn lazy to come up with some equation of my own so I'll use the ones from my homework. So….. On to the fic.**

_**Author Note-**_

_**To War**_

"Can anyone tell me what a Polynomial is," Said Raine. The party had set camp near a rushing river. It was getting late and Kratos thought it better to stop and rest then risk having one them falling asleep during a battle. Considering the fact that since they had three minors who were still in school, Raine thought that it would be best to keep teaching the three during the Regeneration journey.

So here they were camped out near a bunch of trees that could provide some shade for the four. Raine was just in the middle of teaching the class Algebra 1, until the Regeneration journey occurred. Now since they were resting Raine thought it be best to start were they left off.

Lloyd was sitting cross legged head propped up with his elbow on his leg, staring intently at something else then Raine's hawk like eyes. Genis was seated cross legged as well waving his hands franticly clearly stating that he knew the answer. While Colette just starred dumbly oblivious to what the word meant.

"Yes Genis, what is the answer, since nobody knows it," said Raine said with venom towards the two ignorant teens. Genis smiled and took a large breath ready to state the answer.

"A Polynomial is monomial or a sum of monomials," stated Genis. Raine smiled then frowned giving the two, Lloyd and Colette mainly Lloyd, looks that told that they better remember this or death shall visit soon.

"That's correct Genis but that really doesn't help since we don't know what a monomial is," said Raine eyeing the two again, " a monomial is a number, a variable, or the product of a number and one or more variables with whole number exponents. Now there are many types of polynomial a monomial mono meaning 1, a binomial bi meaning 2, a trinomial tri meaning 3, quadranomial quadra meaning 4, or 5 and higher polynomials. Today I'll just show you how to add and subtract polynomials."

Raine got out her small portable chalk board, made for traveling teachers. She then got out a white chalk and a chalk board eraser.

"Okay with adding polynomials it's the same thing as adding exponents so this shouldn't be any difficulty to you if you paid attention during class when I explained it." said Raine as she put the equation (2x3 - 5x2 + x) + (2x2 + x3 - 1) on the board. "All right since we're adding the parentheses are not important. Now then we look for a common variable first."

Colette finally finding her brain, knew the answer so she had her hand up.

"Yes, Colette,"

"2x to the third and x to the third,"

"Correct Colette, now then when we add these two together what do we get, Genis,"

"2x to the Noishe," said Genis. Raine deepened her gaze and looked at Genis. His eyes were wide as saucers, looking right behind her. Just when the Professor was about say something, Noishe came leaping up and over her and landing in middle of the group, trying desperately to hide behind Lloyd.

The greenish white dog was wet and soapy, he was glancing behind him seeing if he had lost his pursuer. Then out of no were Kratos came leaping out form behind the trees and grabbed the startled dog from behind. Noishe was so startled that he started jumping up down trying to throw off it's ornament.

"You taking a bath whether you like it or not, Noishe," yelled Kratos as he had a firm grip of the dog's fur. Noishe reacted even more panicky he started to run towards a tree and made it were Kratos would hit the tree and not him. This left a purple mercenary lying on his side near a tree with a certain dog running for its life.

"Kratos are you okay," asked the flabbergasted red teen.

"Damn it, that dog will get a bath if it kills me," cried Kratos as he picked himself up and leaned on the tree.

"What are you doing trying to give Noishe a bath," asked Genis. He was a little bewildered by Kratos's behavior it wasn't like him to chase Noishe and give him a bath. Not that Genis has ever seen him do that, but well that's why he's confused.

"He smells, and I don't see _you_ trying to give that beast a bath," said Kratos in his monotony voice after he had finally caught his breath.

"Well than it's time to put _get Noishe a bath plan_," exclaimed Lloyd. Colette and Genis just grinned, Raine sighed in exasperation, while Kratos just raised an eyebrow. _How bad could the plan be_ Kratos thought.

"Okay this is what were going to do," said Lloyd.

'oOo'

Noishe was just pawing around, man was he hungry. Who knew that trying to escape from Kratos during a 10 mile run and getting out of his grasp was such hard work. Hmmm… there just had to be…. STEAK. He could smell the lovely smell of the juicy, tender steak. Noishe's mouth was just watering from the thought and smell of the delicious steak.

Noishe just let his nose lead him to the steak, walking slowly in a trance. Not even noticing the red blazing eyes that fallowed the dog. Then right out in the opening of clearing there it was, his love, Steak. Glancing around to make sure no one was there to take his steak he walked over to the steak and right when he stepped on the ground near the meat. He was immediately trapped in a net, Noishe started to chew on the net trying to escape. He new only one person who could make this kind of net that he couldn't chew out of. Lloyd the traitor, and his partner in crime Kratos; Noishe started to growl in distaste.

That's when everyone except the Professor was there, Genis with his kendama out, Lloyd and Colette with a brush, and then Kratos with his most hated thing in the worlds, the soap.

"Now Genis," cried Lloyd, there Noishe knew why the half-elf had his kendema out. Noishe bared out his teeth that startled the boy, but shook his head and readied the spell.

"Aqua edge," but instead of sharp disk of water to come out a splash of water soaked Noishe down, that's when Kratos pounced and put the shampoo all over him. Then Lloyd and Colette brushed him down rubbing the soap all over him. Then Genis hosed him down, getting rid of every soap suds. Then the next thing he knew he was getting covered with a towel. Noishe had lost this battle, but the war wasn't over just yet. Noishe would graciously repay them back soon, very soon.

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well here you go people, on the part to get Noishe's attention I so wanted to have Kratos in a costume of a steak. But I thought I would save him the humiliation, much to Muse's amusement. Right.**

_**Yuan: **_**Why didn't you do that it would have been hilarious.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**don't worry Muse you will have your time.**

_**The End is just the Beginning**_

_The beginning always has an end, but yet the end is just the beginning._

_Evelyn Dark: This chapter has been edited on June 30, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ; )_


	11. The End is Just the Beginning

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well this is my apology chapter for those who had to read my horrible chapter before. Which is replaced with my sorry letter. I really am sorry, I feel terrible. So if you had read the chapter before please go back and read the sorry letter. Because of my failure I had Muse take a break on this fic. So I'll the disclaimer on my own.**

**I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**So please enjoy this chapter. X.X;**

_**Author's Note-**_

_**The End is Just the Beginning **_

I glance at them in panic, never in my life have I ever been so afraid. I knew in my gut that this was it, this isn't like the other times. We meet the Desians, we fight them, and then we run. It's the same thing over and over again, but this time there is but one thing about this that is different from the others. He was never with them, he always let his underlings do the dirty work for him. I guess from all their failures he couldn't rely on them to do it for him.

That wasn't the only reason I was so afraid, I just knew one of us was going to fall, dead. I didn't pay attention to what Kavar had to say, my focus was to make sure that little Lloyd was taken care of. With the boy holding tight on to me, I started to edge away. This was not the time to be here; I could feel the mana moving in a frenzy, I could see the frantic streams of the mana swaying in a rhythm. These were the signs of a battle that was soon to take place, the mana was never wrong on this.

I kept my eyes on the Desians in front of me, but because I was paying too much attention to the ones in front I failed to notice the Desian behind me. There the man ripped Lloyd from me, the piercing wail of the frightened toddler rang in my ear. I bared my teeth at the man, I was going to lung at the Desian for taking Lloyd but Kavar stopped me.

"Call of your mutt, or I'll have my Desian cut the child's throat," The foal man ordered. Hmph, how dare that man call me a mutt, but a look from Kratos told me not to do anything that could get Lloyd killed.

"Now then hand over host body number 1661 Kratos," the ugly man said with a sneer, " and I might consider of letting the child go." Anna gave Kratos a look, that I could not see so I couldn't tell what she was telling him. I never really got their silent talk, just trying to figure it out made my brain hurt. Kratos frowned, obviously he didn't like what she had to say, from the ungraspable look.

That's when she could do the most stupidest thing in the whole entire world, and the other one. She started to walk towards Kavar, Kratos automatically tried to grab Anna's hand to stop her but she pulled away and gave yet again the incomprehensible look, how does he do it. He had to be a psychic that was the only possible solution, but then again she had to be one too, to understand his looks. Arrg getting off topic Noishe, we're at a crisis here no need to get to , what did I eat today anyway.

I shook my head to get those distracting thought out of my head, that's when I noticed that Kavar had Anna in his hands. How the hell did that happen, I really should pay attention more often. I could see him finger at the Exspher, just waiting to take it off. But if he did that then Anna would turn into a monster. Trust me I've seen that happen a few times during the war. But it wasn't dangerous to take off unless you didn't have a key crest, which it just so happens that Anna doesn't have one! That could be one of the reasons why we're near Iseala, to find the dwarf who could make a key crest for Anna so she wouldn't turn into a monster if it was taken off. Damn the irony.

And with a quick flourish of the disgusting man's hand, he took off the Exspher. That's when I could feel the swish of the mana inside of Anna turn into a black hole, a black hole that would consume her very human being, replacing her with nothing but a blood thirsty monster. Killing everything that moved, anything that's heart beat. Giving it the reminder of what it was to take all of it's pain and give it to the world.

Her once smooth ivory skin was replaced with a morbid green skin, he eyes that of three demonic red eyes, that of the blood that would soon be spilt all across the land. Her arms and legs stretched long as did her fingers, adorned with sharp claws. Her cloths soon torn from the transformation, covering only what needed to be.

I could sense my old friends heart being torn in half, and whose fault was it, Kavar's. That's when chaos all but broke loose, soon Anna was tearing through the Desians ripping them limb from limb. Their blood splashed into the ground, the soil soaked it all up becoming from a brown dirt to a blood red dirt.

This was my chance, the Desian was in a daze that I ran over to him and snatched the still wailing toddler. I had to get out, but from there was when I couldn't really remember what happened.

All I could remember was Anna tearing through the Desians with Kratos trying to keep her at bay in till she caught sight of me and Lloyd. She instantly came barging towards us, Kratos tried to keep her away by smacking her to the ground.

Then she finally got a piece of her humanity back, and begged Kratos to kill her, so she wouldn't hurt Lloyd and him. Kratos couldn't do it, he was torn apart to the safety of Lloyd and his love for his wife.

But he didn't get to choose himself, cause Anna immediately slapped Kratos away and ran towards us. Kratos knew then that he had no choice but to kill her. While she was still down he raised his sword and brought it down on Anna. It silenced her, for good. That what I thought anyway for the time being.

I looked at Kavar and saw him trying to get away with the Exspher. No way was I going to let him get away with the very thing that Anna protected with her life. I ran at full speed at him and tackled him to the ground. I ripped the Exspher from his hand and retreated back to Lloyd.

Laying the Exspher on his lap he grabbed it and held it to his chest. Still sniffling, but calmed down some, it looked him over to make sure he was okay. Now then next was to check on Kratos, when I turned the sight shocked me. Anna rose up from the ground slowly, and hit Kratos from were he was standing and turned to us.

Anna came running at us. I picked Lloyd up with my teeth, with the Exspher still held close to his heart and started to run for my life, literally. But she caught up faster than I thought, guess I was really tired from the run earlier. She hit me in the back and I collapsed in pain.

Then everything started to fade, I could see a few things like a big explosion of mana directed at us. Throwing us from the cliff, I could hear a faint cry from Kratos. That's when I hit solid ground, and boy did it hurt. Slowly I really started to loose conscious, I could see a figure of a short bulky man hovering over me then to the unconscious form of Lloyd, that's when I lost the battle with the darkness, and closed my eyes.

_**Author note-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well I hope you liked it, well this is suppose to be moments to remember in a good way, but this is horror with some dry humor added to it. I really thought you couldn't do that, I think I broke a rule in the author industry. Hmmm…. Some thought for later to c ya later. xD**

_**What Lloyd thinks of Them**_

_Get shocked to see that Lloyd really can think, somewhat. Now you'll be really shocked if he has good grammar and spelling._

_Evelyn Dark: This chapter has been edited on June 30, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	12. What Lloyd Thinks of Them

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Why hello this is Evelyn Dark giving to you **_**What Lloyd thinks of them. **_**I thought that I would make at some random points when I really don't have some good ideas and just make **_**What (insert ToS Character name here) thinks of them**_**. **

_**Yuan: **_**So pretty much she's got nothing.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Oh and Muse is back. So I got two more up ahead to make up for the two week wait that you have to do. Well muse do the thing you do best.**

_**Kratos: **_**What dress up in a tutu and dance like a ballerina. **

**Yuan: your not going to let that go are you.**

**Kratos:…….**

**Evelyn Dark: I do believe that is a no.**

**Yuan: Grrrrrr… Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Kratos:…..**

**Evelyn Dark: Hmmm… go ahead.**

**Kratos: On to the fic.**

_**Author's Note-**_

_**What Lloyd Thinks of Them**_

_**Genis: **__He's my best friend in the whole two worlds. And he's a great cook, mmmmmmmmm steak._

_**Professor Raine: **__She the best teacher I ever had, and her cooking is the worst. Please don't tell her I said that….. She'll kill me._

_**Colette: **__She can be such a klutz some times, and very apologetic. But other than that she's really sweet and nice like an angle. No, not like a Cuxius Angle a normal angle, you know just forget it. _

_**Presea: **__Robotic freak…. Uh… I didn't say nothing._

_**Sheena: **__She can do that Poof thing, I really want to learn how to do that Poof thing._

_**Regal: **__Great guy, though it was a shame he didn't kill Zelos in the Meltokio Sewers. Uh… I didn't say nothing._

_**Zelos: **__It's fun to watch Genis and Sheena make Zelos squeal like a girl it is funny. Real men do not wear pink, only gay men who have no lives wear pink._

_**Mithos: **__I agree with Noishe he had to been dropped on his head at birth._

_**Martel: **__You know I think she dropped Mithos on his head at birth, it's the only explanation._

_**Yuan: **__He has very cheesy sayings, like "You come like moths to the flame." So Clichéd. And he looks like a girl with his long hair._

_**Kratos: **__Good old dad………………………………... ……………………… he better have not dropped me on my head when I was a kid._

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hate it, Love it, I really don't care. Now I'm going to be doing these for a while. I like them.**

_**Yuan: **_**So have you.**

_**Kratos: **_**………….. T.T (infamous Aurion Glare)**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**I'll take that as a yes.**

_**What Muse Thinks of Them**_

_Let's find out what Muse has to say about the ToS characters._

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited on July 1, 2008.I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	13. What Muse Thinks of Them

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**This Evelyn Dark giving you **_**What Muse Thinks of Them**_**. Since Muse here can't do the disclaimer Kratos was happy to do it for me. So Kratos please do the disclaimer for me.**

_**Kratos: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well on to the fic.**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**What Muse Thinks of Them**_

_**Martel: **__My dear fiancé I hope she finds eternal peace in the after life._

_**Mithos: **__Kratos is to blame for him since he dropped him, not Martel._

_**Kratos: **__Though we have our differences some times I do owe him for the times he had my back._

_**Lloyd: **__He no doubt was dropped on his head at least five times. Poor boy, at least he wasn't raised by Kratos or the boy would have been traumatized and brain dead for life._

_**Colette: **__The chosen is very clumsy, she all most self destructed my base in Triet with her clumsiness. _

_**Presea: **__Face it kid you're a robotic freak._

_**Regal: **__ The guy smells funky, can't stand … standing next to him or getting close to the guy._

_**Zelos: **__I can't believe of the two chosens, I had to be stuck with baby sitting him. Damn you Kratos._

_**Sheena: **__She failed to assassinate the Sylverant Chosen, but I guess it couldn't be helped since it really is hard to kill such a cheerful child who wants to make friends with the most dangerous people._

_**Raine: **__I suppose that she is…. Not … half bad. _

_**Genis: **__Hmmmmmmmm…… did you know that before the group of Lloyd's left my Flanoir base. Genis put a bucket full of my radioactive goo on top of the door to my office so when I opened my door the string that kept it from falling broke and it fell on me. _

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Evelyn Dark**_**: wow I really don't have anything to say other than I think pansy girl has a crush on Raine. **

_**Kratos: **_**I concur, but it wouldn't work any since Raine isn't a lesbian**_**.**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**OOOOOHHHH BURN!! Let's see what Muse has got say next chapter.**

_**What Kratos Thinks of Them**_

_Let us listen to the wise wisdom of the great 4,000 year old man………and see what Muse has got say for the burns by Kratos._

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited on July 1, 2008. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	14. What Kratos Thinks of Them

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this is Evelyn Dark giving to you **_**What Kratos thinks of them**_**. Trust me this is part of a elaborate plan I have. Just wait okay. Muse Disclaimer.**

_**Yuan: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia. …..Finally Kratos won't be here on the Author notes.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Except for the next chapter.**

_**Yuan: **_**Damn…….**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**(shrugs) Well on to the fic.**

_**Author's Notes- **_

_**What Kratos Thinks of Them**_

_**Colette: **__The chosen is very annoying._

_**Genis: **__Quite the mage, and cooks very nicely._

_**Raine: **__She cooks very badly, but her healing arts come in handy._

_**Sheena**_: _Her summoning ability and her connection with the Mizuhoin Network is a great asset to the Regeneration group._

_**Zelos: **__Words can not describe how much I hate the Chosen. T.T_

_**Regal**_: _I can feel his pain in losing a dear one._

_**Presea: **__CoughRoboticFreakCough hmmm… just slight cough._

_**Lloyd: **__And for Yuan's information if I recall I only dropped him two times._

_**Mithos: **__He was dropped on the head when he was a child but you can blame Yuan for that._

_**Martel: **__Such a lovely woman I feel sorry for her, I still don't see how she could get herself engaged with Yuan._

_**Yuan: **__Tutu wearing pansy girl, I'm not the only one who dropped him, but at least I caught him before he hit the ground unlike someone I know._

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Yuan: **_**lousy asshole**_**….**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey I start out every one of my notes not you, if you have something to say pansy girl then wait in till I have talked first.**

_**Yuan: **_**Whatever…….I'll get him for what he said last chapter and this one. **

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**But you got to say that it was a total burn.**

_**Yuan: ……..**_

_**What Genis Thinks of Them**_

_Wow……Genis won the bet._

_Evelyn Dark: This chapter has been edited on July 1, 2008. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	15. What Genis Thinks of Them

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this is Evelyn Dark giving to you **_**What Genis Thinks of Them**_**. Okay the next one is going to be the last of the **_**What (insert ToS Character name here) Thinks of Them**_**. No, not exactly the last I'll do for **_**Moments to Remember**_**, but the last for now because I have finally found my inspiration. So now Kratos the disclaimer please.**

_**Yuan: **_**How come he gets to do it and not me I thought it was my job.**

_**Kratos: **_**:Because I'm better than you Yuan.**

**Yuan: Are not.**

_**Evelyn Dark: .; **_**Well on to the fic.**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**What Genis Thinks of Them**_

_**Raine: **__She's a great sister………………I take that back she is an abusing ruin maniac. And her cooking stinks._

_**Colette: **__ She's an overly happy, dog loving, klutz. But her happiness does get us out of sour moods to times, and her klutziness is blessed by the Goddess Martel. What are you expecting me to saying something nice about her dog loving way, no way who names a dog Pookie. _

_**Presea: **__She's… ah… really … nice._

_**Zelos: **__ That guys is the most over assertive insinuate in the world. But it is fun to watch him scream like a little girl. Oh and he owes me 1000 Gald because I was right in saying that Lloyd was dropped on his head as a kid._

_**Regal: **__The mad scientist is right Regal does smell. But he's a pretty cool guys if you get to know him._

_**Sheena: **__She's pretty cool once get over the fact that she tried to kill Colette. That Corrine of hers really scared me though so I root with Noishe._

_**Mithos: **__If he wasn't so bent on trying to kill Lloyd and dropped on his head as a kid like Kratos said, we could have been best friends like how me a Lloyd are._

_**Yuan: **__He better stay away from my sister or I swear I will kick his pansy girl ass. Hmph _

_**Lloyd: **__The guy is really dumb, but he's my dumb friend. I f it wasn't for him I don't think I would be what I am today, and I'm thankful for him._

_**Kratos: **__I can't believe you dropped Lloyd, you're the reason for him being brain dead._

_**Martel: **__Who the heck is she, I don't even know her. Why is she on the list._

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_** So what do think, bad isn't it. I know but hey this is the best that I could do.**

_**Yuan: **_**Lie, you just don't want to try harder.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Shut it.**

_**Yuan**_**: and you are not better Kratos.**

_**Kratos: **_**Yes I am.**

_**Yuan: **_**No your not.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**ENOUGH.**

_**Yuan: **_**He started it.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**and I'm finishing it.**

**Disclaimer: I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Tales of Symphonia. I do believe it is NAMCO.**

_**Nightmare 1: Lloyd and the Man-Eating Tomato**_

_Nightmares are made from your fears, trying to consume you in till there is nothing left. To shake you and take over the world...Nah just kidding. But is there such thing as a man-eating tomato bent on eating everything that is in it's way, even poor little Lloyd._

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited on July 1, 2008. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	16. Nightmare 1: LatMET

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this is Evelyn Dark giving to you **_**Nightmare 1: Lloyd and the Man-Eating Tomato. **_**Unfortunately since Muse insisted that he be in this fic for some strange reason I let him, so now I have no muse. TT,TT Who's going to do it now.**

_**Botta: **_**I would happily take Lord Yuan's spot for the mean time.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Oh Botta your the best.**

_**Botta: **_**Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**……Well on to the fic.**

_**Nightmare 1: Lloyd and the Man-Eating Tomato**_

"Honestly Raine, please you don't have to go through the trouble to make something for us, we do not require food," said a pleading Kratos. After the mess with the out of control tree and the infiltration of the Iseala ranch. The group had thought it best to rest after such a feat, Kratos stayed with the group for the mean time and Yuan for some strange reason came over.

Raine of course volunteered to cook the food to the groups displeasure and wouldn't take no as an answer. So there in the pot was Raine's newest concoction, some type of brown sludgy drink. Raine was happily humming something as she poured some of the stuff into mugs and passed it out to the group. Taking it hesitantly , except Yuan who happily accepted the mug; poor Yuan he didn't even know how this was going to do. Everyone was looking at the mug, while Colette poked the sludge. Raine was just standing there waiting for the group to drink it.

"Well are you going to drink it or not," said a impatient Raine. Yuan smelled the stuff before looking at his old friend analyze the stuff; typical Kratos fashion. Taking his cup to Kratos's face he hovered it right under his nose.

"What do you think Kratos," Yuan asked the purple mercenary; while Kratos frowned not very pleased with the blue haired half-elf's smirk. Then out of no were Kratos found himself being attached by Yuan while he tried to make Kratos drink the stuff. Everyone watched intently waiting for the out come, when Yuan had successfully made Kratos drink the stuff. Kratos just stood their tasting the liquid that was in his mouth, Yuan gave him a questioning look wondering how was it.

"Not bad I would say," was the reply that came from the man. Everyone looked at each other not quite whether to risk it or not while Raine just beamed. Then everyone just drunk the mug empty, it tasted not bad.

A little to good to be true, Genis said in his mind. There just had to be side effects, it's the only reason why his sisters cooking would be that good.

Everyone tired of the little adventure they had the all went to sleep. All cuddling with their blankets. Lloyd was sleeping near a tree as his father and Yuan kept watch. Noishe was lazily sleeping next to Kratos while Lloyd used Noishe's stomach as a pillow with his bright red blanket over him.

_**Lloyd's Dream**_

_Lloyd had found himself on a field of crops, with the sun shining bright with not a cloud in the sky. There was a gentle breeze coming from the west, as it rattled at the leaves of the plants. There were dozens of about dozens of rows of the plant, towering high. Lloyd was in the middle of the field, but to make this nice happy dream bad was that the plants fruited the most disgusting fruit to exist upon the planet._

_Tomatoes_

_Oh how he despised the fruit with every heated passion in his heart. In anger of the fruit he kicked a tomato from the plant and stomped on it with out noticing the big huge figure that towered over the teen. Only when the monster roared did Lloyd notice the huge red man-eating tomato._

"_AAAHHHHHHHHHH," Lloyd said as he raced away from the tomato. No matter which way he went in the tomato field he could never find his way out. Running forever, going no were as the tomato never tired._

_**end of Lloyd's Dream**_

Noishe could feel the teen squirm and frown in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare. Kratos frowned he wasn't sure what Lloyd was dreaming but he wished he could do something to help with his nightmare. When all of a sudden shouts of no screamed in the camp.

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**So what do you think, bad, good, awesome, suckish, who cares. Well I would like to thanks Botta for doing the disclaimer for me.**

_**Botta: **_**It was not a problem.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well thank you, would you mind doing it for the **_**Nightmare**_** series in the mean time till I get someone else to do it for me.**

_**Botta: **_**I would gladly do it for you Ms. Dark.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Thanks.**

_**Nightmare 2: Hydrophobic and Arachnophobia Sages**_

_Nightmares are made from your fears, trying to consume you in till there is nothing left. To shake you and take over the world...Nah just kidding. But nightmares could be from your fears of water and spiders._

_Evelyn Dark: This chapter has been edited on July 1, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	17. Nightmare 2: HaAS

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey this is Evelyn Dark giving to you Nightmare 2: Hydrophobic and Arachnophobia Sages. Now then Botta would you please do the disclaimer.**

_**Botta: **_**Of course Ms. Dark. Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Why thank you Botta, ….. Now then on to the fic.**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Nightmare 2: Hydrophobic and Arachnophobia Sages**_

_**Raine's Dream**_

_It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. The day was clear, and nothing could go wrong. That was in till Raine had found out that the beautiful day that she was enjoy was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. She froze looking around, in denial that she was stranded in the middle of the ocean on a boat. That was when the boat swayed to one side, totally catching Raine off guard as she ran into the railing and looked right at the sea._

"…………_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," Raine screamed as she flailed her hands and ran around the ship, in circles. Her running around in circles did not help the fact that she was nauseous and the clouds were turning a dark gray. Wait when were there clouds Raine thought to herself as she stopped running around. Then suddenly a funnel formed in the clouds as the reached down from the heavens to the earth. _

_That's when Raine found herself in the middle of the ocean, during a storm shaking the boat an rattling the mast. Causing it to fall down knocking Raine into the violent ocean, did I happen to mention that she doesn't know how to swim. As she attempted to paddle to the boat, the boat was drifting away slowly, but faster than Raine, from Raine._

_**End of Rain's Dream**_

_**Genis's Dream**_

_It was strange to Genis really, he had found himself in a room. The weirder part about it was that every time that he tried to go to a different room he found himself in the same room, or were the rooms just the same. Well as he just aimlessly roamed around the labyrinth hoping that he would find his way out, did he find himself face to face with a certain pink pigtailed girl._

"_Hello Genis would you like to sit in a comfy chair as I feed you some purple fruit," came the monotony voice of the girl, Genis flushed but smiled and nodded his head. Presea took Genis's hand to lead him to the comfy chair, which only made him go even a more brighter red color. There as they went through the door did Genis find himself in a different room, the irony. The room was lavished in a royal red and purple, fit for a king. But there in the middle of the room was the pillow strewn comfy chair that Presea had talked about. _

_Jumping up he ran up to the chair and sat down, getting comfortable as Presea came walking slowly with a bowl of grapes. Genis opened his mouth ready to be met with the sweet taste of grape, but most of all being hand feed the grapes form Presea. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth waiting._

_** End of Genis's Dream**_

Instead of being greeted with Presea giving him some grapes but was Raine's boot in his face. Silently cursing to himself he found his sisters fidgeting form as she squirmed in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, the best that he could do to help her, even IF she planted her boot in his face, he went to wake her up when he heard a scream of no from the camp.

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**And then you take the two and put them together. Oh you guys are done all ready.**

_**Botta: **_**Well it was short.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**True. Well thank you again for doing the disclaimer for me Botta.**

_**Botta: **_**It was my pleasure to do this in place of Lord Yuan.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Right, well you don't have to worry for the next chapter I have someone to do it for me.**

_**Botta: **_**Very well.**

_**Nightmare 3: Electric Mistake**_

_Nightmares are made from your fears, trying to consume you in till there is nothing left. To shake you and take over the world...Nah just kidding. But mistakes are easy to make, but sometimes they can leave you scared for life._

_Evelyn Dark: Hello this chapter has been edited on July 03, 2008. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	18. Nightmare 3: EM

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**What do you mean Altessa can't do the disclaimer for this story.**

_**Tabatha: **_**I'M AFRIAD THAT ALTESSA IS BUSSY.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Oh what am I going to do, I don't have a muse….. Tabatha can you do the disclaimer for the rest of the story for me.**

_**Tabatha: **_**EVELYN DARK DOES NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA.**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Nightmare 3: Electric Mistake**_

_**Sheena's Dream**_

_A little girl stood in a purple temple, her legs shacking. Why was she here, she knew what was going to happen. Then why was she doing this, if she knew what was going to happen. No one knows but her, she keeps on telling them what was going to happen, but they would just smile and say that everything would be okay. But it wasn't going to be okay, the minute she would start would be the time were everything was lost._

_Sheena looked up and down at the figure. It's static purple form loomed over her, studying her every move. Waiting for her move, then it would strike. Lifting her hand, hesitantly moving the object in her hand, then she put it down. The large figure smiled inside, the purple electricity flying everywhere, there he moved his piece. Ultimately winning, Sheena's eyes widen it was over. Screaming no into the air, she had lost the chess match to Volt._

_**End of Sheena's Dream**_

_**Zelos's Dream**_

_The city lights of Altamira were wonderful, the colorful lights and not to mention the hot babes. The rides were awesome, with the roller coaster, the ferries wheel, and not to mention the hot babes._

_Walking through night lit streets of Altamira was refreshing, the nice cold crisp air, and the hot babes. Eyeing the skimpy bunny dressed woman, he whistled. If there was anything great about Zelos Wilder, it would be his great ability to get the hottest babes. With his great charming looks and personality it was easy, and Altamira was the best spot to pick up a few hot hunnies. Seeing a blonde babe, he got ready to work his magic. Walking over to the lady, getting the great pickup line he came up with ready, he stopped and leaned over onto the rail._

"_You must be one hell of a thief, because you stole my heart from across the street," Zelos put a dashing smile as the blonde turned around. There he found himself face to face with a long blonde haired guy, with his greasy face full of warts and pimples. There was this really big wart on his nose that Zelos just couldn't stop looking at. It big and brown with some black hair growing on it._

_**End of Zelos's Dream**_

Sheena opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it even in her dreams she lost chess to the summon spirit. It was horrible, looking around she found the sleeping form of Zelos as he had this disturbed look on his face. And if Sheena tried to listen a bit more, she could swear the guy was mutter something about a big hairy wart. About ready to get up since she couldn't fall asleep, she heard a cry of no erupting from the camp.

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well it was longer than the last one I'm pretty sure, right. Anyway g'night chaps.**

_**Tabatha: **_**GOOD BYE**

_**Nightmare 4:Wrong One Leaves You Empty**_

_Nightmares are made from your fears, trying to consume you in till there is nothing left. To shake you and take over the world...Nah just kidding. But people you thought you knew could be something else, leaving you empty and hollow._


	19. Nightmare 4: WOLYE

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hello this Evelyn Dark giving to you **_**Nightmare 4: Wrong One Leaves You Empty. **_**Hmmm… that title doesn't even make sense does it Tabatha.**

_**Tabatha: **_**NO IT DOES NOT MS. DARK**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Eh… doesn't matter anyway the disclaimer please Tabatha.**

_**Tabatha: **_**EVELYN DARK DOES NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA.**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Nightmare 4: Wrong One Leaves You Empty**_

_**Presea's Dream**_

_Blank_

_**End of Presea's Dream**_

_**Regal's Dream**_

_Regal was happy as he could be, to be with his Alicia. His love, just standing there with her pink hair blowing in the wind. Regal knew this was just a dream, because Alicia was dead by his own hands. He frowned at the thought of it, looking down on the floor. Alicia's smile seem to become worried, walking over to Regal she made him look at her._

"_Why so glum, Master Regal," she said with a smile, Regal couldn't help but smile at the bright face of Alicia's. _

"_I'm glum because I know that this all but a dream," Regal said in a monotony voice. Cocking her head to the side she smiled even more._

"_Well than Master Regal, allow me to show that this is not a dream," she said as she came closer to Regal's face. There they were locked in a kiss, Regal with his eyes closed felt Alicia move back. _

"_Your right it is not a dream," He said with a smile, opening his eyes he was met with something not like Alicia. There was Varhley in a dress like Alicia smiling like a maniac._

"_You kiss so well Regal," Varhley said with a giggle as he put his finger to his lip, fluttering his eyes._

"_IT'S A NIGHTMARE,"_

_**End of Regal's Dream/Nightmare**_

Presea woke up, yet again a dreamless sleep. She frowned, she wanted to be able to dream again; why can't she dream like she did long ago. Looking around she saw Regal fidgeting in his sleep a few feet away. He no doubt was having another nightmare about Alicia. Getting up and walking over to the blue haired man, she immediately heard the cry of no erupting from the camp.

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Well there you go, the next chapter is going to be the last and probable pretty short. Well see ya.**

_**Tabatha: **_**GOOD BYE**

_**Nightmare 5: Attach of the fur ball**_

_Nightmares are made from your fears, trying to consume you in till there is nothing left. To shake you and take over the world...Nah just kidding. But the most dangerous things could be the most innocent and sweet looking things, you have to be careful of those types._


	20. Nightmare 5: AotFB

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hello this is Evelyn Dark giving to you the last of the Nightmare series, **_**Nightmare 5: Attach of the Fur Ball. **_**Tabatha disclaimer please.**

_**Tabatha: **_**EVELYN DARK DOES NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA.**

**Evelyn Dark: Thank you… On to the fic….**

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Nightmare 5: Attack of the Fur ball**_

_**Colette's Dream**_

_The world was wonderful, no cruixus to reap on the world, no Desians to wreak havoc upon Sylverant, and no……_

"_Aww it's a puppy," cried the blonde haired chosen. If there was one thing that she loved, it would be dogs. Right there in the middle of the road was a little brown puppy, with its big huge blue eyes. Colette squealed with joy, putting he hand out to let the dog sniff her hand she thought over the things she could call it. Walking up to Colette and sniffing her hand, the dog barked wagging his tail._

"_Aww I think I'll call you Pookie." She said with a squeal, the dog just barked in reasons and ran away. _

"_Wait Pookie, I didn't' even get to pet you," with that Colette gave chase after the dog, which really jus freaked the dog out and made him run faster. Running everywhere Pookie made his way to an alley, hiding behind a dumpster. Looking around the corner, Colette made her way into the alley. The alley for some strange reason got even darker and darker the father she went._

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOO," came the scream from Colette, the one thing that she disliked. More than the feeling of letting everyone down. Just the thought scared her, the thing was evil. Eviler than the Desians, Cruixus, more than Mithos. A cat._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"_

_**End of Colette's Dream**_

Colette woke up with a startle, almost enough to scream but thankfully she kept it in. She was sweating, and panting for breath. She hated that nightmare, it always came when something bad was going to happen. Ever since her little in counter with a cat, she shivered at the thought. That is why she is a dog person, not one of those crazy ladies who's only companion is cats. Getting up she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," came the scream from Yuan's throat. The party came running to Yuan's help, there they found him on top of a branch like clinging for his life. There on the ground was a fluffy white rabbit.

"Yuan what is the meaning of this," Kratos said with a sigh, Yuan always seemed to have a sudden fear of rabbits for some strange reason. "It's just a rabbit," There Kratos walked over to the rabbit, but Lloyd grabbed his arm before he could get to close.

"No, Dad," came the cry from Lloyd. Kratos flinched at the name, this was the first time he actually called him that in the last fourteen years. Kratos felt a swell of joy, smiling slightly before having him pushed from the rabbit by a certain half-elf.

"Don't get anywhere close to the monster." came the yell from Zelos. Kratos just widened his eyes, they're all crazy. Tugging out of Lloyd and Genis's grasp, turned to them with a scowl.

"What is wrong with you people, it's just a rabbit." Kratos said agitatedly. Yuan finally getting his senses back, jumped into the air unfurling her wings. Flying over the rabbit, that just scratched it's ears with it's paw that got the female's awws.

"Don't you remember Kratos." Yuan said with wide eyes, shacking a little. That only got 'what the hell are you talking about' look from Kratos. "You know that day when we went to slay some monster for this Victor Braw."

"You mean Kraw." came the bewildered reply from Genis. Yuan just nodded, Kratos slapped his face with his hand sighing yet again. Pushing them away, he went towards the rabbit.

"I wouldn't know, you knocked me with you double edged sword when you were turning." came the reply as he went to get something from his pack. Returning again he found the four clinging together, as they shivered at every move the rabbit made. "You have explaining to do, all four of you." Pointing with a shaky finger, Kratos just sighed at his old friends reaction. Taking the bag, he bagged the rabbit. Letting the four sigh in relief.

'oOo'

After the three's little explanation as to why they were frightened of the rabbit; Raine was busy spanking Genis, Zelos was getting a well hardy punishment from Raine since it was his idea, and Raine left Lloyd to Kratos who was looking at the floor not able to look at his father in the eye. Still looking at the floor Lloyd scratched his head nervously looking out the corner of his eye at Yuan.

"So what's your story with the rabbit," Lloyd asked with a nervous smile. Yuan was just leaning on a tree hiding behind his blue hair still flushed at his little behavior to the rabbit. Looking up at the sky, breathing in a deep breath he calmed his nerves down.

"Well I don't know how you don't remember Kratos, you were there." came the bland reply from Yuan. Kratos just snorted, sighing he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"And I have said before, I remember Victor Kraw but I don't remember the rabbit because when you had your double edged sword out you were turning and it hit me in the face. Causing me to go unconscious." He said with his arms crossed, Yuan just sweat dropped at remembering that.

"Oh yeah," Yuan said scratching the back of his head, "and I had to defeat the man-eating rabbit myself." Looking at Lloyd he laughed uneasily, shivering a little remembering the battle. "Well to make a long story short, I thought your father could use some relaxing away from Cruixus. So when we descended from the Tower of Salvation, and put our wings away. This guy just came out of no were and dragged us to his farm, complaining of some monster. So we just went along, so when we got to the cave deep within the forest near the farm. Well I think you get the idea on what happened."

Lloyd just put his finger to his chin thinking over what Yuan said, turning his attention back to Kratos he was wondering what happened to the rabbit.

"Hey uh..d.. dad what happened to the rabbit,"

_**Author's Notes-**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**Hey, hope you enjoyed it. You probable wondering….**

_**Yuan: **_**You slimy jerk, how dare you catch my cape on fire!!**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**what happened to….**

_**Kratos: **_**Hmph slimy jerk, watch it you pansy girl!!**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**the rabbit….**

_**Yuan: **_**Well !!**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!**

_**Yuan: **_**….**

_**Kratos: **_**….**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**If you guys have problems then…. 'Light bulb above Eve's head lights up' I got an idea. How about you two sort out your differences in the next chapter.**

_**Yuan: **_**Okay does it involve me kicking Kratos's butt.**

_**Evelyn Dark: **_**depends if the readers want it, then yes.**

_**Battle of the angels**_

_Allow the wrath of the angel's to rain down from the heavens, to let their difference get in their way. The two shall fall down to the wrath of the goddess, and receive their punishment for their crimes._


	21. Blind Spot

_**Evelyn Dark:**_ Well I finally have the muse to write, yeah. Gomen, Gomensia. I have been a terrible writer to my readers; you all probable have forgotten about me and are like. When did I ever have a story alert for this story? –Sniffles- please enjoy this chapter –tears-

**Evelyn Dark has earned the title**

**Lazy Ass Writer of the Century**

**She's lazy, she's a writer, she has an ass, and she lives in the 21****st**** century what more would you want to know!**

_**Yuan**_: wow how true can that be… except for the ass part… not much of one…

_**Evelyn Dark**_: AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW… -grins- you pervert 3

_**Yuan**_: -facepalm- Evelyn Dark does not own Tales of Symphonia, if so the game would have never been completed.

_**Evelyn Dark**_: -grins and gets a mic- ON TO THE FIC!

_**+Moments to Remember+**_

_**Written by: Evelyn Dark**_

_**«Chapter 21»  
Blind Spot**_

_**--**_**Buraindo Ten**_--_

Numerous pants ring through the tower, their owners all clinging slightly to the thread of life. There they lay sprawl on the ground, their weapons cast aside out of reach—save one teen.

His hands clench the hilt of his sword, as labor breaths escape his lips. His body screams for oxygen, despite all the gulps of air he takes. Digging one of his sword into the ground, he slowly and shakily gets to one knee; his hand shaking in the effort. The teen's brown hair stick to his face deeply drenched with his own sweat. Looking up he catches the bright light of pink, freezing there for a moment he fully looks up at the menacing green eyes.

As the teen attempts at getting up, he only hisses at the pain that shoots up his back. His back really hurts from when Yggdrasill blasted him into one of the Tower of Salvation's pillars, breaking the top half off. He clenches his teeth, biting back the pain that lingers there on his back.

"You won't get out of here alive," Yggdrasill says with a foreboding laugh at the end. He looks at the spot where the boy should be with a dark look, a smile creeping on his face as his transparent wings flitter silently. An auburn looking man steps forward, giving a cough to get the Cruxis leader's attention.

"Lord Yggdrasill..." The auburn says, catching the blonde hair man's attention. Turning to the swordsman, he glares as he was rudely interrupted with killing the man's son.

"What is it, Kratos?!" he sharply asks, agitation evident in his voice. The auburn man merely sighs, as he points at the exit with a passive face.

"They just ran away," he says monotony. Yggdrasill flushes a shade of pink as he sharply turns towards the area that Kratos points at. Grabbing the long blonde bangs, he pulls them to the side as he closely examines the empty area. Floating there for a few seconds, he blinks in confusion before that confusion turns into frustration.

"CRAP! I couldn't see anything. I should get a hair clip or something…" he rants to himself. Pulling at the blonde bangs, he growls in frustration as he pulls the bangs behind his ear violently. "OW! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!"

Kratos silently stands there as he sighs to himself, as he watches Yggdrasill revert to his old form and stomp around with a tantrum. The boy had obviously pulled on his bangs a little too hard; causing pain to himself which he relieves himself by blasting some parts of the tower. Looking away from Yggdrasill, or formally known as Mithos, he looks up at the ceiling of the tower. A thoughtful look graces his features, as his hands lay limply at his sides.

_Perhaps I need a scrunchy as well._

The regeneration group lay there on the ground, exhaustion evident in their faces. Lying there panting, they all look up at the sky and give thanks that they were able to survive. As they lie there, they slowly but surely regain their stamina long lost to the past battle that they had endured.

A silver hair boy slowly gets up as he walks over to the brown hair one. Falling to his knees in exhaustion, he blinks back a few gulps of laughter.

"Lloyd…" the silver hair one says, his voice quivering with laughter. Lloyd opens his eyes and looks at the half-elf and grins, as a small chuckle escapes his.

"How the hell did we manage that one, huh?" The half-elf asks. Lloyd only grins, as he gives a wink to the younger boy.

"Why my cunning plan of course, Genis," he says with a grin. Genis only shakes his head, unsure as to how that 'cunning plan' even worked.

_~Flash back~_

_The regeneration groups were able to crawl to each other, huddling together in fear before the Cruxis angel. As Lloyd knelt on one leg, and Genis sitting right next to him; they both exchange glances._

"_Lloyd, what are we going to do?" Genis asks Lloyd. Fear very evident in the younger boy's voice. Lloyd thinks for a second as he quickly glances at the two angels; looking over towards Genis then the others, he makes a motion signifying that he has a plan. Pointing towards the left side he slowly crawls for the exit. Both sage siblings give an uneasy look; they shrug and follow after their unclaimed leader, while the soulless Colette floats after._

_~end flash back~_

"Perhaps Yggdrasill is blind in his left eye?" Says a female voice. The two look over to see the purple clad kunichi. "That could be the reason why he has his left eye covered by his bangs…"

The two think it over before Genis shakes his head.

"Perhaps, but Lloyd would never know that he was blind in the left eye," He says. The two look at Lloyd for an answer as to why his plan worked.

"I didn't feel like going towards the right side, Kratos was there."

_**Evelyn Dark**_: So, yeah. I kind of lied on my last chapter before this……

_**Yuan**_: and I wanted to kick his ass –grumbles-

_**Evelyn Dark**_: yeah… maybe some other time. Well anyway I would like to apologies to these people for my unupdating way.

SilverMoon888

Little-pocketmouse

Miharu Kuroda

CO Raven

Emerald wolf

Kimshimoto

Prosser783

Daughter of the Storm

Opentoanything101

Konekokai

JeanneAndHerAlters

If I haven't written your name, either you haven't reviewed, faved, or alerted this story. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! RIGHT MUSE?!

_**Yuan**_: …… yeah……-sideglance- Whatever she says.

Edited: Yuan: You forgot something…..

Evelyn Dark: o.o crap you're right. This chapter is dedicated to Stealthos Aurion's comic…… without it, this story may have never been updated. So… YEAH FOR STEALTHOS AURION!


End file.
